The wife of Tadase Hotori
by Hikari-chi01
Summary: AU Tadase is a cute and sweet prince; always kind to everyone, treating everyone equally and never making a face. Amu starts worrying thinking what if that polite smile hides something because she can never tell whether he is happy or sad so she makes a wish "I wish can understand Tadase-kun." Waking up the next day she became his wife!


The Wife of Tadase Hotori

Summary: AU Tadase is a cute and sweet prince; always kind to everyone, treating everyone equally and never making a face. Amu starts worrying thinking what if that polite smile hides something because she can never tell whether he is happy or sad so she makes a wish "I wish can understand Tadase-kun." Waking up the next day she became his wife!

* * *

Chapter 1: I became his wife?!

Amu stole a quick glance at Tadase who was smiling at the gift he had received from Kukai. She held on to the box in her arms tightly yet gently as if a jewel was inside the small, neatly wrapped box. She glanced at her box then at Tadase she frowned, then blushed, smiled, grinned, blushed, then frowned again her changing expressions made her very small best friend, Rima somewhat annoyed.

"Amu." Rima tapped her pink head best friend by the back (since she was not tall enough to tap her shoulder) and said "give it to Hotori, no matter what you give him he will be happy." However wondering about if he will like her present is not really on her mind. It was because he was going to smile politely and say thank you is what worries her. She loved Tadase since grade 5 at first it was a small crush and then it turned into a puppy love but now she fell for him and now she can't fall out.

However though Amu admits he likes him what about him? In fact now that she thinks about it she barley knows anything about Tadase. Sure she remembers his birthday, his classroom, his seat in class, his age, his dog's name Betty and everything but what about his feelings? She never gave it much thought because she thought it how he is but he is somewhat feels far away, unlike Kukai who shows his feeling through his face and words.

Tadase rarely shows any other expression other than his polite smile if you think of it this way he is somewhat mysterious isn't he? Is kind of like one of her shoujo manga, the main character is kind to everyone, sweet and forgiving but because of his kind character he cannot get close to anybody. Because he treats everybody as equal. Though she though maybe the one he will love will be a special and lucky girl but will he treat her like he treats everyone as well?

"-mu Amu!" Amu stiffen hearing her name and unconsciously shouted (thanks to her habit to sleeping in class) "Yes Teacher!"

Everyone stared at her but laughed heartily. Amu pouted childishly still hugging her gift. Kukai came over to her and patted her head playfully. "You are such a idiot who shouts 'yes teacher!' Amu?!" laughed Kukai.

Amu pouted again and sulked thinking of a smart remark. "But you are the idiot I am just the clueless one in our group!" Everyone besides Amu and Kukai laughed again. Nagihiko seemed to want to save Kukai but couldn't come up with a comeback.

"I am not the idiot!" Kukai shouted. "But you did break the class vase," Rima stated expressionlessly but the small smile on her face was evident.

"It was the teacher's favorite too," Kairi said staring at his book.

"Ah, didn't he also run down a hill but because of his idiotness he tripped and rolled down a ant hill and got ants down his shirt and pants?" asked Kairi.

"H-how did?!"

"I just so happen to be there so I recorded the information into my books and computer."

"It idiotness even a word Kairi?" Amu asked sweating at Kukai sulking in the darkest corner of the room growing mushrooms.

"If it is for Kukai then the English would allow that word to be a word."

Amu smiled weakly. 'Don't those mushrooms belong to Tamaki from Ouran High School Club?' Amu thought silently to herself staring at the growing purple mushrooms surrounding Kukai from head to toe.

Amu walked outside to smell the cold evening air. "Haha..."

Amu turned to the laugh and saw Tadase next to her laughing softly. Kukai was being forcefully harassed by Rima and Kairi with their blunt comments about him and his 'idiotness as much to his despair. Amu smirked a little.

Amu looked at her gift and then at Tadase. "Tadase-kun!" Amu exclaimed. "Yes Amu-chan?" Amu fidgeted but strongly push the present into Tadase's arms.

"I hope you will like it Tadase-kun!"

Tadase smiled sweetly at Amu "thank you Amu-chan!"

Amu felt her heart sank a little but not in the happy way it normally gives her. It was more of the feeling like she knew he was going to smile sweetly and say thank you, nothing new. But he hasn't opened the gift yet she still has a chance even if it small!

"Amu-chan thank you!" shouted Tadase snapping Amu out of her daydream of her and Tadase in her imagination.

The gift was nothing flashy. It was a light blue snarf with a crown and the words "For my favorite King" written in bright gold on it.

"Y-your welcome..." Amu said shakily in shock.

Tadase smiled brightly and with sparkles in his eyes as he put the necklace around his neck. "Really thank you Amu-chan!"

Tadase ran to the Shugo Chara who were upstairs and bragged to them about the snarf. Amu blushed a little she never seen Tadase act so childish it made her a bit happy. Amu mentally kept note to herself that she should learn the different sides of Tadase from now on.

The party ended and everyone went to their homes and Amu did to. She had a great time, no a wonderful time. She loved every moment. They played games, pulled faces and Rima and Kairi bully Kukai with Amu, Nagihiko and Tadase rushing to save him.

She curled up into her warm bed and smiled but something in her head was bothering her. It was the question at was glued into her mind.

"What does Tadase feel?"

"Does Tadase have any sides of him she doesn't know?"

"Does he honest or is he just a good actor?"

She punched all of those thoughts but they wouldn't escape her mind. She walked to her balcony silently. The cold wind hit her face softly. She remembered making a wish for her Shugo Chara back when she was 10 years old will fate be kind to give her another wish?

"I wish that I can understand Tadase."

* * *

"What is happening?!"

Amu looked at herself through the mirror and saw herself older. Her height grew and her pink hair was longer, she even had a chest. Her skin was a bit darker than before but it was still light and pale.

"Amu is there something wrong?!" shouted a rushed voice running up the stairs. Amu knew who that voice belonged to.

"Tadase...kun?"

"Amu is something happen?"

"..."

"Amu?"

"...nothing Tadase-kun..."

"You sound sick Amu," said Tadase worriedly he pressed forehead on hers.

"What happening?!" Amu shouted blushing.

"...?"

* * *

Sneak Peak in the next chapter: I am older?!

"HUH?! My wish came true impossible!" Amu shouted

"You wished for it why not use this chance to know Tadase more?" Kairi asked

"But! Why am I older?!"

"I do not know the answer but it seems the answer lies within your wish Amu."

"But then why are we the only ones who know we time traveled and they didn't?!"

"...I have nothing to say."

"Huh?! You so do! Come here Chairman!"

"Chairman?"

* * *

I know but I felt to upload something leave me alone I got internet finally!


End file.
